


Long Agito 1

by bellesfleurs, Blood_Ritual



Series: Long Agito AU [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: God!Agito au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellesfleurs/pseuds/bellesfleurs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Ritual/pseuds/Blood_Ritual
Summary: Greco-Roman Pantheon AU where the Agito and Kuuga Riders are Gods in a vaguely functional Pantheon.In this relatively short first work, Shouichi appoints Hikawa as his trusted Chosen Warrior of Agito, inviting the gullible mortal to seek out his mortal form. Art and #Concepts by bellesfleurs, fic (smut included) by the one and only Blood Ritual





	Long Agito 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhh theres so much to this universe now. Cheers to this Iconic first work.

Ever since Hikawa was young he’d looked up to Agito, the glorious war god who sometimes granted his fans feats of strength or bravery. He admired the small inscriptions carved into temples and made sacrifices to Agito. He absolutely prayed to Agito every single day. Eventually he joined the militia to go fight the mysteriously strong monsters that were plaguing his home.

He asked Agito for strength before every battle, and you won’t believe what happened when Agito finally relented!  
  
Hikawa’s armor became impenetrable, he fought the monsters with shields, swords, backup swords, and These Hands that were somehow glowing with yellow flames. Everyone was in awe of him afterwards until his yellow fire disappeared and he heard Agito’s voice. “Come visit me.”  
  
Shaking, he nodded, but he had no idea where to start. “Of course, Great Agito. Er…… where are you?”  
  
Everyone present later swore to Kuuga they heard the god sigh in frustration at Hikawa’s stupidity.  
  
“What?” he asked. “Did I say the wrong thing?? Great Agito, please! Come back!!!!! DID I MESS UP??????”

“Yes, you did.” Agito gave a godly eye roll and went back to doing whatever it was that he did in his free time. (Hint: it’s gardening.)  
  
“Powerful Agito, please-” Hikawa slumped over in defeat. “Greatest fighter in the hills and the skies… Come back!” He cried. His was the face of a broken man. His friends patted him on the back. To cheer him up, there would be a victory party with liquor, feasting, singing, and more.* As Agito’s Chosen One, Hikawa would be the guest of honor.  
  
*dancing and storytelling. It’s not like they had Netflix and video games.  
  
He tried to put his heart into partying, for everyone else’s sake, but he was clearly still sad about disappointing Agito. At the beginning of the night he bragged about how his powers made sure didn’t even trip once, and by the end of it he was half-asleep over a mug of wine, whining to everyone still awake and within earshot how Agito would never want to talk to him again. “Dude, most people don’t even hear from Agito even once,” someone near him muttered enviously. That did absolutely nothing to console Hikawa.

His friend Ozawa, a soldier from the same unit, staggered over. “Therss a ….a temple,” she mumbled. “With a guy… who’s Actually Agito. Y'could… apologize there.”  
  
Hikawa perked up at this. “Realllyyyyy?”  
  
“Yeah, le’s go write it down.. This castle’s owner is….. asleep.” she giggled. They tripped through the halls to the study, which was lucky because the castle’s owner wasn’t there to stop them or listen to them. They could have been trapped by a well-placed pile of firewood at this point.  
  
When they got there, Ozawa scribbled something on a scrap of papyrus before shoving it in Hikawa’s hand. He only remembered her leaving the room before tripping and blacking out.

 

-

  
  
Hikawa woke up to the lord of the house shouting at him. He picked himself off the floor, expecting a kick to the face. “Did you steal my paper?” the noble asked. Hikawa shook his head, still trying to get up. The guy gave him a suspicious glare and went away to bother the rest of his house’s occupants.  
  
Hikawa stood up, noticing his blue battle tunic was dirtier than usual from sleeping in the dirt all night. He also held a scrap of paper tightly in one hand, with Ozawa’s handwriting on it. He could read it if he squinted, but he didn’t have time.  
  
He stumbled into the hallway, hiding the paper by squishing it again. Someone tried to bring him to a day-after ceremony but he ran away shouting that he needed to make another sacrifice to Agito.  
  
“Isn’t that what you always do anyways?” a confused soldier asked, staring after him.

 

  
-

 

 

Luckily one of the old scribe-priests at the Temple of Agito could read things. And remember things. And spend hours drawing him a map while Hikawa meditated on his sins.

When it was done Hikawa couldn’t stop thanking people for helping him throughout his life. “You make it seem like you’re leaving right now,” one of the priests commented.  
  
“I am!” Hikawa announced. “I’m going to find Agito and tell him I’m sorry for being rude and also thank him for protecting me throughout my life.”  
  
“Dude, at least bring something with you to make a sacrifice with.”  
  
“Yeah sure I’ll bring it all with me, Agito deserves it many times over.”  
  
“Bring a snack, too.”  
  
“Yeah, write to us when you’ve made it!”  
  
“I can’t write a lot, but I’ll send a messenger once I get close. Thanks, everyone. You can have my house if I don’t return.” Hikawa smiled, leaving the Temple of Agito. He stopped by his house to get his money, a sword, his goat, and a snack. Then he set off in the direction the map pointed him in.

 

-

  
He was stopped by bandits a few times, but they stared at his blue tunic and the Agito symbol carved into the hilt of his sword and took a few steps back. The next few minutes they spent whispering worriedly about that Chosen Warrior from the Temple of Agito. Then they asked him if the rumor was true and where he was going. He said he had been chosen and that he was going directly to Agito to atone for being an idiot. The rumors of Agito’s power mostly kept Hikawa clear from trouble.  
  
If he had to fight them he probably would have dropped his sword from nerves. They were a lot of bandits.  
  
Eventually he gave the goat away to a bandit because he woke up to it eating his tunic once it finished his snack. That kinda ruined his plans for traveling with food, but he snuck through other people’s gardens and it was fine. Except for when he was chased out of a garden and nearly shot with arrows.  
  
His clumsiness then was how Agito saved him.

When he got to the place his map led him to, he was confused. It was just an old temple on the outskirts of a big city, with some light brown-haired guy tending the extensive gardens. No one else was around. It was serene the same way the rare nonhumid summer day is, when everything is bright and cheerful and drowsy.  
  
…..drowsy except for that weird outdoorsy person with a **huge** green thumb, apparently.  
  
“Um, hello….” Hikawa called to the groundskeeper, rushing over in excitement. “Do you know where I can find the human who is Agito?”  
  
“Yeah, but help me with my garden first.” The groundskeeper replied, continuing to pull huge carrots from the ground. He stood up, and Hikawa immediately noticed how his left tit wasn’t covered by his toga.

“Of course!” Hikawa immediately dropped his sword and shit on the ground, a little bit flushed because _damn_ that groundskeeper was hot. Of _course_ the Great Agito had hot people working for him.

“Bring that wagon full of carrots over here,” the groundskeeper told Hikawa, pointing. It was a tiny speck that was far away. “Okay. My name is Hikawa,” Hikawa said. “And you are…?”  
  
“Shouichi. Now go get it.” The groundskeeper set to work pulling up another few carrots.  
  
“This shouldn’t take too long,” Hikawa said, running in the direction Shouichi pointed. He was out of the shade of the olive trees, and now sweat really began to run down his body. He squinted in the blazing sun as the wheelbarrow remained a distant speck. He tripped over a rock and skinned his knee. “Ow fuck!” he cursed, then shut up remembering it was Agito’s Grand Temple. He stood up and continued limp-running over to the wheelbarrow.  
  
He was glad the vegetables were in lines, and his blood made a trail on the ground, because otherwise he’d take the wheelbarrow even further from Shouichi. There was fifteen times as much land here as there was in his own tiny house, so he would definitely get lost here if there was more than just. Gardens. He returned to Shouichi at a jog with the wheelbarrow.

The problem: he didn’t stop it in time and spilled Shouichi’s carrots all over the ground.  
  
“I’m so sorry! Here, let me get that.” Hikawa got down on his hands and knees to collect all of the carrots he could reach. Shouichi’s hand on his arm prevented him from lobbing them into the wheelbarrow and damaging them further.  
  
“Is that what you do with your weapons in battle? Spill them all over the place?” Shouichi asked, amused. “Some warrior _you_ must be.”  
  
“…..Hey! I was Agito’s Chosen One a few weeks ago!”  
  
“He must be seriously regretting **that** decision,” Shouichi snarked. “Oh, _fuck you,”_ Hikawa hissed, slumping in defeat. He began passing Shouichi the carrots so he could stack them carefully. Then he realized something.  
  
“Have you met Agito? What’s he like?”  
  
“Help me with pulling up carrots next,” Shouichi insisted. Hikawa crouched by a plant, grabbed it by the leaves, and pulled.

The leaves ripped off and the carrot stayed firmly in the ground. Shouichi burst out laughing. “Okay, try weeding the garden instead,” he wheezed.  
  
“You could stop making fun of me first,” Hikawa grumbled.  
  
Shouichi grinned. “Why would I stop? It’s so much fun!”  
  
“I’m not here for your fun, I’m here to speak with the mortal who is Agito!!” Hikawa shouted, ripping the leaves off a carrot. Shouichi smirked.  
  
“Why are you making that face?” Hikawa asked. Shouichi smirked wider.  
  
“Dude. **I am** Agito.”  
  
It took Hikawa a few seconds, but he stood up and grabbed Shouichi by the top of toga, _inadvertently_ revealing even more of his chiseled chest. “Quit screwing around! There’s no way-”  
  
“Come to the temple at midnight on the next full moon. I’ll prove it,” Shouichi smirked again, reaching up to Hikawa's hand and weaving his fingers between the mortal's. He got Hikawa to let go of his toga by clasping his hand tightly.

“………..Fine.” Hikawa glared at him, pulling his hand away. Shouichi didn't stop him, but went back to gardening. “I’ll be back then.”  
  
“Good.” Shouichi smiled, watching him walk away.

  
-

  
  
Hikawa camped in the woods like a loser, but he wasn’t about to admit that to Shouichi, who probably slept in that giant fancy temple. On his trip into town, Hikawa asked some of the city dwellers when the next full moon was. It turned out it would be that night. While he was in the city, he sent a message back to his hometown saying he made it to Agito’s Grand Temple alive. He also cleaned his blue tunic and himself in the river that evening. On the off-chance that he DID meet Agito, it was better not to be smelly and rude.  
  
That night, he waited in the woods, staring at the stars to keep himself awake. Excitement rushed through him like fear did before a battle. Finally, the moon rose and he made his way to the temple in a daze. The torches around the temple grounds laid out a path towards the steps lying beneath a regal set of pillars. Shouichi probably just didn’t want Hikawa trampling his vegetables in the semidarkness.

Inside, Shouichi was facing away from him, his toga revealing his muscled back. He turned, and Hikawa saw a faint smile as he dropped his white toga to the floor. His form lengthened and got taller. Hikawa fell on the floor with an expression halfway between awe, fear, and tears of joy. He stared at the giant shadowy form.  
  
Red, shining bug eyes… horns like that of a stag beetle… jaws full of sharp teeth that opened in a grin. Below that was a neck with a gold choker necklace and broad shoulders framed by flared silver shoulder armor. Those connected to a gold breastplate. Agito’s torso tapered to a thin waist. Finally, gold and silver armor covered Agito’s forearms and shins. His black body flickered at the edges, like he was made of shadows that had solidified from the sheer force of his power.

He stretched out an arm in Hikawa’s general direction. “Hikawa,” he said in a resonant baritone that stirred Feelings in Hikawa.  
  
“Great….. Agito….” Hikawa breathed. “You're… you’re really him.”  
  
“Yeah, this is my true form.” Agito explained, posing sexily and staring at Hikawa with what might be lidded eyes. “Pretty amazing, isn’t it?”  
  
Hikawa stood up. Agito was over twice his own height. “You're… really pretty.”  
  
Agito stretched his arms out and touched the frieze along the top of the inner wall of his temple. Hikawa watched the wisps of almost-smoke dissipate in the moonlight. “Oh fuck.”

“What?” Agito asked, amused. Hikawa stepped forward. “This means you really _are_ Agito. Shouichi, I mean.”  
  
He nodded slowly and majestically. “I see you’ve brought an offering.”  
  
“Yeah it’s just money but-” Hikawa trailed off once Agito reached down to take a few of them in his clawlike fingers.  
  
“It’s enough to buy some new seeds from distant lands and the latest Irrigation Fad TM . You can keep the rest.”  
  
“What? Money doesn’t solve everything???? How do I atone for being an idiot then??”  
  
Agito turned to face away from him and stared at the moon. He made sure his dorito figure was visible against the moonlight, then turned his head to wink at Hikawa. Then he shrunk back down into the naked Shouichi from before. Hikawa was blushing for a lot of reasons but mostly because damn, Shouichi’s booty was **hot**.

Should he really be thinking those kinds of thoughts about a _god?_  
  
“Follow me,” Shouichi beckoned to him, still naked. Hikawa followed him into the center of the temple, and into his private chambers. Once they were there, Hikawa knelt before Shouichi, close enough to kiss his hand. He kissed up his arm, standing up because the temptation to suck Shouichi off was too great.  
  
He got to Shouichi’s neck and kept kissing him, gently and desperately. Was he trying to seduce Agito or keep from being smote on the spot? He didn’t even know that himself.  
  
Shouichi lifted his chin, keeping him from kissing him more. “Will you give me your body in offering?” he asked, his eyelids lowered. “Anything,” Hikawa gasped, ready to be used by Shouichi any way he wanted.  
  
“Then fuck me,” Shouichi said, leading him over to the bed. Hikawa let go of him, staring at him in horror. “I can’t!”

“Why not? You’re hot enough to,” Shouichi asked. He wasn’t even teasing Hikawa. He must have wanted this badly.  
  
But……. this was _Agito_ . Hikawa couldn’t just… _fuck Agito,_ could he???  
  
“No, that would be breaking some kind of rule. You’re much older than me….” Hikawa stammered. “You’re too important to…”  
  
“To fuck? Come on, even _I_ have desires sometimes,” Shouichi urged, sprawling himself on his stomach across the bed, his legs parted. He lowered his eyelids and gave Hikawa an unmistakable Come Hither look. Hikawa’s dick responded for him.  
  
“I can’t do this, what if I get smitten.” Hikawa asked, unaware that Shouichi was already quite smitten with him.  
  
“The word is smote, and I’m not the smiting type,” Shouichi said. Hikawa still balked. “But what if it’s somehow-”  
  
“This is a direct order from Agito,” Shouichi growled, his voice getting lower with impatience. “Or have you forgotten already that this is my mortal form?”

 

Hikawa realized he’d rather get off here, with Shouichi ~~Agito~~ than turn down the opportunity to fuck. Shouichi must have sensed this too because he pointed Hikawa over to a jar. “That’s the Sacred Oil.” He watched smugly as Hikawa took his ugly tunic off, then dipped his fingers in it to get some Sacred Oil. He coated his length in it and then returned to Shouichi with effort, since he was much harder than before.  
  
Shouichi relaxed as Hikawa slipped fingers in him, kissing and biting the back of his neck. He sighed as Hikawa added another finger. “While this isn’t necessary I think it’s sweet of you to think of me like this,” Shouichi called. “Now hurry up and put it in me.”  
  
Hikawa started kissing down his spine, and Shouichi shivered. He pulled his fingers out of Shouichi’s asshole, holding those butt cheeks apart and slowly pushing in. Shouichi let out the filthiest moan, panting softly. Hikawa stayed there until Shouichi told him to move. He started thrusting into him, letting out a groan.

 

“Fuck! Don’t just…. _do_ **_that_ ** _,”_ Shouichi said, his voice tight. “Pick up my leg and go deeper.”  
  
Hikawa was trying his best to just think of Shouichi as a regular fuckable jerk, but he was still thinking about Shouichi as Agito. He dropped those thoughts the moment he picked up Shouichi’s leg.  
  
“ **_Ah fuck_ ** … yes… _there’s_ the- hah! spot… mm Hikawa~”  
  
Hikawa sped up, getting off to Shouichi’s moans. Shouichi turned his head to look at him. “Hi..ka…wa~ did I tell you to speed up?”  
  
Hikawa shook his head. “No, Lord Agito.”  
  
“Slow down then,” Shouichi gasped. “Don’t harvest your crops before they’re fucking ripe.”  
  
Hikawa slowed down. Shouichi was moving back to meet his thrusts, making pleasured gasps when Hikawa’s hips met his ass. Hikawa gently set down his leg before grabbing his hips.

 

“Hika- _WA!”_ Shouichi shouted. Hikawa realized what he’d done and stopped, amazed. While he was staring Shouichi rolled over. “You’re a pretty mortal, and I’d love to watch you fuck me,” he teased, putting a feather pillow under his hips to give Hikawa a better angle.  
  
“I…..” Hikawa blushed, putting his length back inside Shouichi to get used to the new position.  
  
“You know that thing you did before?” Shouichi asked, wriggling his hips just to distract Hikawa. “Do it again.”  
  
Hikawa nodded, thrusting slowly like before but trying to find that place inside Shouichi that would make him come undone. He reached down to start jarking him off, but Shouichi caught his hand before he could touch him.  
  
“When I- HAH, cum… it’ll have… _fuck!_ …magical powers. If- _mmm!_ you swallow it….. then…” Hikawa nodded at him, not really capable of words. Shouichi was warm and soft and moaning under him. He lifted Shouichi’s leg up to his shoulder for better access, and steadily increased the pace.

 

This was exactly what Shouichi wanted, because he didn’t complain about it. He let his back arch in near orgasm; with every thrust of Hikawa’s hips he moaned some garbled version of his name combined with a curse. When Hikawa leaned up to bite his neck he allowed it, tilting his head away to give him _more_ .  
  
Hikawa nipped a few more times before he just _couldn’t_ anymore. His thrusts were getting erratic and he wanted to let Shouichi cum first. But…. he had a huge weakness for Shouichi’s moans and came inside of him. _"A- Agito!!!"_ he screamed.  
  
Shouichi, aroused over having Hikawa inside him, let him cum. He let Hikawa stay in him when the mortal looked up in fear for his life. He let Hikawa pull out, panting, then pointed to his erection and said “I know I am, but I _still_ haven't climaxed yet. Now SUCK.”  
  
Hikawa sucked greedily, desperately, and Shouichi wove his fingers into Hikawa’s black hair. He pulled Hikawa’s head up he he could look into his brown eyes. Hikawa must have seen echoes of his true form as Shouichi moaned softly because he waited until Shouichi could speak again.

 

“Sl-slow.. down.”  
  
Hikawa nodded in acknowledgement, and Shouichi grunted in pleasure. Hikawa started swirling his tongue around his length, focusing on the sensitive tip. Shouichi bucked his hips up in pleasure and Hikawa got an idea. He reached over, dipped his fingers in the Sacred Oil, and slid them in Shouichi.  
  
He felt around for the place inside Shouichi. His nut was still in there, and Shouichi let out a moan once Hikawa touched that spot.  
  
He started bobbing his head and thrusting with his fingers, slowly at first just like Shouichi wanted. He wanted Shouichi to feel good, damnit, and from the moans he heard Shouichi was getting close again.  
  
He sped up, and Shouichi’s back arched in pleasure. _"Oh, Agitooo~"_ He came in Hikawa’s mouth, and Hikawa dutifully swallowed it as much as he could. He felt some spill down his chin, as Shouichi’s moaning crescendoed. Then he pulled his fingers out of him and licked the remaining cum from Shouichi’s dick.

 

Shouichi looked up at him with a dozy, satisfied look in his eyes. “I told you that stuff about magic powers so you would swallow it,” he gloated. “You really are an idiot.”  
  
“I would have done that anyway,” Hikawa insisted, licking Shouichi’s cum off of his chin. He didn’t have the energy to be mad at Shouichi for teasing him. “We should… go to the river,” he yawned. “Wash off.”  
  
“Nah,” Shouichi waved away his concerns. “Who do you think you’re fucking? We don’t need to do that.”  
  
Hikawa realized their sticky mess had instantly vanished. “Wow!” He blinked. He was tired. “That was amazing, Agito."

 

"Of course I am," Shouichi murmured, picking up Hikawa's chin and leaning in to kiss him gently. "You were even better than I imagined."

 

"Agito… why didn't you scream _my_ name when you came, then?" Hikawa asked, looking sad.

 

"Force of habit," Shouichi answered. "My own name is a swear to you mortals. _Clearly_ I enjoyed it."

 

"I'm glad I could please you, Great Agito. Do you want me to leave?" Hikawa asked, realizing he couldn't find his clothes in this darkness for any amount of money. Shouichi laughed.  
  
“Stay here, my idiot mortal,” Shouichi said, pulling him close for the cuddles. They fell asleep on Shouichi’s feather mattress, their breaths mingling together, Shouichi's arm wrapped around Hikawa to make sure he was really there. Feather mattresses like the one they slept on were a rare commodity in their world. A commodity only suitable for the rich and the gods.  
  
…..and their Chosen consorts.


End file.
